


Canciones de hielo y fuego

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: Drabbles, one shots, y lo que vaya saliendo (JaimexBrienne). Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias y peticiones... Y por supuesto comentarios!!!





	1. Milagro

Milagro

Sin importar lo que cualquiera pudiera decir, aquello debía ser un milagro. Uno de los grandes, de esos que suceden una vez cada cien años y se recuerdan por generaciones a través de hermosas canciones. No había otra forma de explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo a ella, precisamente a ella.

Cierto, miles, millones antes que ella habían pasado por lo mismo sin que fuera considerado un milagro, pero le había sucedido a ella y eso era lo increíble.¿Cómo creer que algo tan bello y delicado podía ser suyo? ¿Cómo podría alguien creer que una mujer tan deforme y dañada sería digna de una felicidad tan perfecta?

La mano de su esposo le rodeó los hombros, sintió un beso cálido y suave en la mejilla, en la mutilada y deforme que todos, menos él, miraban con repulsión. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía el aliento de su respiración en el pecho. Su esposo. A veces tenía que obligarse a recordar que, en efecto, ella era una mujer casada. Alguien la había elegido por compañera, y no por Tarth ni por castigo. Alguien compartía su cama cada noche sin considerarlo una obligación ni buscando la oscuridad para engañar a sus sentidos. Alguien paseaba sin reparo llevándola del brazo a plena luz del día y se erguía orgulloso cuando la presentaba como su esposa. Alguien buscaba su consejo cuando se sentía confundido y encontraba consuelo entre sus brazos cuando los recuerdos le quitaban el sueño. 

 

“Tu eres lo más hermoso y puro que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo mejor, lo más maravilloso. Algunas veces no puedo creer lo a afortunado que soy porque sé que ni viviendo diez vidas podría llegar a merecerte.”

Su voz era tan suave y lenta, casi un murmullo, pero inundada de sinceridad. Se dejó embargar por la calidez que le provocaba saber que los sentimientos de Jaime por su hija eran un reflejo fiel de los suyos. Lejos de sentirse decepcionado por no haber dado a luz un varón, él miraba a la pequeña con adoración. 

Apretó el brazo de su esposo con cariño. Él no solía ser tan emocional, pero considerando que era aquella la primera vez que podía tener entre sus brazos a uno de sus hijos sus palabras le parecieron tan profundas y naturales que fue incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas.

“Soy tan afortunado por tenerte…” 

Pero cuando finalmente Brienne pudo despegar los ojos de su pequeña hija para dirigirlos a los de su esposo, encontró que él estaba mirándola a ella y no a la niña. Entendió que sus palabras iban dirigidas a ella y no a su hija. 

Y en ese momento comprendió que todo lo malo, todas las pérdidas, el dolor y las privaciones pasadas no habían sido sino el pago adelantado que la vida le había cobrado por la dicha que ahora tenía. Un precio muy bajo en realidad para un verdadero milagro.

"Te amo, moza"

"Nosotras te amamos también, mucho" le dijo sonriendo, apretando en su puño los diminutos deditos de la pequeña recién nacida.


	2. Sólo espera y verás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto lo tenía terminado hace siglos, y había olvidado por completo subirlo. Para Ulmo80, que lo pidió. Espero te guste!

Sólo espera y verás…

 

Todos los sureños, incluso aquellos que se llamaban a sí mismos norteños sólo por haber nacido del otro lado del muro, le parecían un atajo de princesa asustadizas. Claro, había algunos que casi podían considerarse verdaderos guerreros, como Jon Snow~Stark~Targaryen, o como sea que se llamara en esos días. Pero había otros niños bonitos, que daban por sentado que el sol y la luna peleaban todos los días su lugar en el cielo solamente para poder contemplarlos; el mejor ejemplo era el maldito Matarreyes.

Se había acostumbrado a reírse en silencio de todos ellos, pero ese hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que estuviera siempre pegado a la diosa guerrera de Tarth, a quien Tormund ya había elegido como su siguiente mujer. Media docena de chiquillos con ella y no habría ejercito en el mundo entero, vivos o muertos, que no pudieran vencer.

Miró del otro lado del salón a su mujer —porque ya la consideraba suya—, comiendo precipitadamente con el gesto hosco y agrio de siempre. Se echaba de ver que necesitaba un hombre que la hiciera gozar por las noches para poder relajarse y transformar su ceño fruncido por una risa satisfecha y plena.

A su lado estaba como siempre el Matarreyes. El hombre insistía en colocar su única mano de señorita sobre los dedos gruesos y fuertes de la guerrera. No importaba cuántas veces ella moviera su mano con desagrado y lo mirara de forma amenazante, él volvía a tocarla de forma insolente. Se pegaba a su lado y cuando ella se movía marcando su distancia él se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle impertinencias que la hacían ponerse tan colorada como un conejo recién desollado.

Le molestaba que el tal Lannister no fuera como el resto de los sureños y buscara la compañía de chiquillas flacas y pequeñas para sentirse poderoso a su lado. Le molestaba porque eso implicaba invadir sus terrenos y eso era algo que Tormund Giantsbane no podía permitir.

Quizás aquella noche había tomado demasiado de esa bebida simplona y aguada que los sureños llamaban vino, o que empezaba a sentirse inquieto por el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a un millar de muertos al día, pero en aquel momento se dijo que la espera había terminado. Hacía muchas noches que no tenía una mujer entre sus piernas y decidió que era ya tiempo de tomar las riendas del asunto, acabar con las ridículas aspiraciones del Matarreyes y también con la molestia que repetidamente infligía a su mujer.

Bebió de un solo trago un tarro grande de vino, se limpió la barba con la manga aún llena del estofado que acababa de cenar y se puso de pie de un golpe.

Caminó decididamente hasta la diosa y se plantó frente a ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Sólo espera y verás —dijo con las manos en el cinto.

La mujer lo miró de arriba a abajo de forma similar a una osa que medía a su macho antes de gruñirle enseñando los dientes antes de aceptar aparearse con él.

Se dio la vuelta cuando ella regresó su atención hacia al plato a medio terminar. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó la chocante risa del Matarreyes a su espalda.“Sólo espera y verás” repitió, esta vez de forma amenazadora, pero sin detener su camino.

Considerando que todos tenían que vivir en el mismo castillo y no había forma de robarse propiamente a su mujer, decidió que para empezar iría por las pertenencias de su guerrera, las empacaría y esperaría por ella para arrastrarla hacia su cuarto,meterla en su cama y por primera vez enseñarle lo que un verdadero hombre podía hacerle a una mujer.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los oficiales de medio rango, ella tenía una habitación en el mismo piso que las chiquillas Stark. Lo sabía porque una vez la había seguido hasta la puerta de su cuarto, él no había tenido la oportunidad de dar un paso dentro cuando ella de un empujón lo había arrojado hasta la pared contraria. Su sonrisa se intensificó al imaginar lo que una mujer así podría hacer en la cama.

El cuarto era mucho más pequeño de lo que había imaginado. Solamente había una cama grande, una pequeña mesa y un par de sillas. Una rápida mirada le sirvió para encontrar del otro lado de una media pared, el vestidor donde estaban las cosas de la guerrera. Tomó una de sus túnicas y la olió profundamente, soltó un gruñido ronco antes de poner manos a la obra y aventar desordenadamente las pocas ropas en una manta que estaba atando cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió.

—Eres verdaderamente imposible —la escuchó declarar enfadada. Se preguntó cómo sabía que él estaba ahí, ya que estaba totalmente ocultó por la pared. Antes de que pudiera responder o salir a la vista, otra voz se escuchó.

—Sí, sí. Siempre dices lo mismo —la voz del Matarreyes.

A un breve silencio le siguió un jadeo largo y profundo.

—No puedes hacer esas cosas en público, la gente se dará cuenta…

Otro silencio y más jadeos. Esta vez escuchó también el sonido de algo metálico cayendo bruscamente al suelo, probablemente un cinturón o una daga.

—Al diablo con la gente. No tengo nada que ocultar. Tú eres quien se empeña en mantenerlo en secreto.

—Es mejor así por ahora, cuando todo acabe…

El final de la frase quedó amortiguado por el rechinar de la cama al recibir peso. Desde su sitio pudo ver como dos pares de botas eran aventadas con descuido al otro lado del cuarto.

—Tu hermano cree…

—Por todos los dioses, moza, no quiero hablar de mi hermano mientras le hago el amor a mi esposa…

Entonces ella soltó una risita chillona e infantil que no cuadraba en absoluto con la imagen de su diosa guerrera.

—Entonces deja de hablar y ocupa la boca para hacer lo que mejor sabes… Y eso no es hablar.

Un silencio más largo fue roto por un gritó mal callado que hizo a Tormund pensar que quizás —solamente quizás— el Matarreyes sí sabía qué hacer con una mujer.

—Te amo, mi señora esposa, y no quiero esperar hasta saber si veremos el final de todo esto para poder tocarte y besarte delante de quien sea —le dijo entrecortadamente.

—Puedes tocarme y besarme… y hacer todo lo demás que me haces, por la noche.

—No quiero esconderme, Brienne, no otra vez —el hombre casi parecía implorar.

—Está bien —cedió ella con un largo suspiro después de un rato—. Les diremos mañana, si eso quieres. Tal vez eso haga que ese hombre, Tormund, cese sus impertinencias.

—Sólo espera y verás, maldito entrometido e impertinente salvaje —la cama empezó a rechinar otra vez.

Ella volvió a reir.

—Te amo, Jaime.

Se dejó caer en el suelo lentamente abrazado a las ropas de Brienne. Las olió suspirando antes de bajar la cabeza derrotado. La idea de una corazón roto por supuesto era una de tantas tonterías sureñas, pero lo que acababa de sentir en su pecho era algo muy parecido a un dolor físico.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que las risas, los jadeos y palabras de amor se detuvieron por completo y creyó seguro salir. Los encontró dormidos, uno en brazos del otro, sonriendo tontamente como chiquillos jugando en un charco.

En realidad, viéndola así, con la cabeza mansamente recargada en el pecho de su esposo, le pareció pequeña y débil, casi como cualquier otra mocosa sureña.

Recordó a una rolliza mujer que había visto un par de días atrás en la cocina, grande y fuerte, recién llegada del otro lado del muro, besada por el fuego. Las pelirrojas siempre le habían gustado más.

Cerró la puerta y caminó deprisa hacia la cocina.


	3. Un beso para construir un sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne sorprende a Jaime con una inusual petición.

Sin poder evitarlo clavas la mirada en tu mano antes de abrir la puerta. Tiembla tanto que no te consideras capaz de algo tan simple como dar unos breves golpes para anunciar tu presencia. También sientes un sudor frío formándose en tu frente, sientes nauseas y el ritmo de tu respiración está tan acelerado que temes estar a punto de desmayarte como cualquier dama delicada lo haría al enfrentar algún contratiempo.

Haz sentido miedo antes, muchas veces; tienes miedo de lo que pasará en unas horas más, pero de alguna forma ése es un miedo que sabes controlar, al que estás acostumbrada. Esto es algo nuevo y ninguna experiencia previa podría haberte preparado para ello.

Todos los escenarios posibles se presentan en tu cabeza con una realidad sorprendente y ninguno de ellos es agradable. Por un breve instante reconsideras tu plan… o la ausencia de uno. Retrocedes un paso y cuando estás a punto de marcharte te inunda un súbito valor porque, después de todo, incluso en el peor de los escenarios, las consecuencias que llegarías a enfrentar serían tan breves que bien vale la pena correr el riesgo.

Decidida, respiras con profundidad un par de veces y finalmente golpeas la puerta. Esperas lo que te parecen siglos hasta que finalmente unas pisadas firmes y conocidas se dejan escuchar antes de que la puerta se abra.

Él te sonríe de esa forma despreocupada y natural que tan pocas veces muestra. Con un elegante y sobreactuado gesto de su mano te invita a pasar. Su cuarto es ridículamente pequeño, una muestra clara del desprecio que la gente del norte aún siente por él.

Suspiras y entras mirando el suelo. Apenas un par de pasos bastan para hacerte chocar con la cama, lo que te hace sonrojar y, como siempre que eso sucede en su presencia, él sonríe de forma burlona.

Después de un largo silencio clava sus ojos en ti. Inquisidor, aguarda con paciencia a que reveles el motivo de tu presencia.

Repasas en tu mente el breve discurso que tenías ensayado para ese momento, apenas unas frases pero parecen miles de palabras. Aprietas fuertemente el puño de la espada y enfrentas su mirada, él deja de reír y en su rostro se refleja preocupación, se acerca a ti tratando de tocar tu brazo, pero el repentino movimiento te asusta, lo cual es tonto, considerando el motivo de tu presencia.

“Tengo algo que pedirte” Declaras al fin con una voz extraña y aguda, casi femenina.

Notas cómo su ceja se arquea con curiosidad, sabes que está a punto de hacer una broma a tus expensas, lo conoces demasiado bien.

“¿Y qué puede desear de mi la Doncella de Tarth? ¿Acaso, quizás, dejar de serlo en mi cama?”

Aunque para él se trata sólo de una broma, la ironía de la situación te paraliza y no estás segura de cómo debes actuar. Para bien o para mal, como es costumbre, es él quien reacciona primero y se acerca muy despacio hacia ti, su gesto, ahora parece más de incredulidad. “¿De verdad? ¿Es eso lo que mi señora desea?”

Su mano se acerca a tu cintura y tontamente retrocedes.

“No, no. No es eso…” susurras tartamudeando. “Es sólo… yo quiero .. No es eso…” Resulta tan difícil mirarlo en esos momentos, pero te obligas porque quieres leer su reacción de inmediato. “Sólo un beso. Eso es todo.” Declaras al fin.

Entre curioso y travieso te contempla unos instantes antes de avanzar a tu lado. “¿Cómo podría negarme a tan humilde solicitud de una dama?”

Uno de tus temores más grandes no se ve cumplido: él no ríe ni encuentras piedad en su expresión. Lejos de eso, cierra la distancia entre sus cuerpos y cuando finalmente te toma por la cintura y acerca su rostro al tuyo el pánico vuelve a atacarte sin misericordia.

“Yo… no sé cómo. Nunca he hecho esto.” Te sonríe de una forma que solamente puedes describir como dulce.

“No es complicado. Es mucho más fácil que pelear junto a dragones.”

No hay prisas ni dudas en sus movimientos. En el momento en que toca tus labios el resto del mundo desaparece. Su mano se apodera de tu nuca y empuja tu cabeza suavemente hacia él.

Apenas roza tus labios un breve instante, tan rápido que dudas que en verdad haya pasado. Separa su rostro, te mira y sonríe con ternura. Otra vez cierra la distancia y sus labios están nuevamente en los tuyos. Despacio y suave, tratas de copiar sus movimientos y de alguna forma sientes que eso hace que su sonrisa se intensifique.

Al fin, dejas de pensar por completo, todo lo que no sea ese momento se desvanece hasta convertirse en algo lejano y extraño.Todo es perfecto, hasta que, como sucede con cada una de las pocas cosas buenas que te han pasado, la experiencia acaba, el contacto se esfuma de forma precipitada.

No se separa inmediatamente, aleja un poco sus labios, pero recarga su frente en la tuya por varios segundos, entonces recupera su expresión fanfarrona: "Espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas, señora mía."

Vagamente asientes con la cabeza, cierras los ojos y los aprietas muy fuerte, esperando que quizás de esa forma puedas contener las lágrimas que amenazan con delatar la intensidad de tus sentimientos.

Aquello fue perfecto, superó con creces la mejor de tus fantasías.Te gustaría decírselo, pero el nudo en tu garganta es tan grande que sabes que no serías capaz.

Te diriges a la puerta sin volver la vista.

"Brienne..." Oyes su voz cuando ya tienes la puerta al alcance de tu mano.

"Mañana." Prometes cobardemente. "Mañana." Repites, y no está segura de si la idea de que pudiera haber un mañana te ilusiona o te aterra.

Trata de tomar tu brazo, pero te basta un leve tirón para soltarte y seguir avanzando, él te lo permite sin mayor resistencia.

Todo lo demás sucede en automático. Cuando vuelves a estar realmente consciente de tus actos estás ya a medio camino hacia tu destino, una docena de hombres te siguen con el gesto sombrío y resignado. Por costumbre buscas a Pod a tu izquierda, en su lugar encuentras a un hombre moreno al que le falta una oreja. Es mejor así. El muchacho te perdonará en algún momento... también en algún momento se perdonará así mismo por no haber notado algo raro. Es joven, y si logra sobrevivir hasta el final de la guerra tendrá una vida entera, formará una familia.

Los hombres que escogiste son mayores y curtidos en batalla, vivieron una vida plena, pero todos yasin familia, nadie llorará por ellos como nadie llorará por ti.

Para alejar tu mente de pensamientos tan sombríos vuelves a revivir ese beso, tú único beso, el mejor recuerdo que te llevarás de esta vida. Estás tan concentrada en tu fantasía que para cuando escuchas los cascos de los caballos, estos ya están a unos pasos de tu grupo. Inútilmente llevas la mano al cinto, aunque sabes que, de tratarse de enemigos, esmuy tarde ya para tratar de defenderse.

Para tu sorpresa al mirar al líder de los recién llegados, te topas con esa sonrisa que creíste no volver a ver.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Pensaste que no sospecharía nada? ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido?" Parece ofendido de verdad. "Vengo a evitar que cometas una estupidez.

Reparas entonces en los hombres detrás de él. Son más de cien. Está demasiado oscuro para decirlo con seguridad, pero bien podrían ser el doble.

“Tienes que regresar” Insistes. “No debes estar aquí. Se supone que no deberías saber…”

“¿Porque podría arrepentirme y advertir a Cersei?” Su voz está llena de amargura y sientes el impulso inmediato de evitarle cualquier dolor.

“¡No! ¡No digas eso! Sé que no serías capaz de hacer algo así. Pero esto es demasiado difícil para ti y quería evitarte estar involucrado en esto... quería...”

Pero en realidad no estás segura de qué es lo que querías, una vocecilla molesta en tu cabeza te repite sin parar que en realidad buscabas una salida fácil para ti.

“Sé lo importante que ella es para ti.”

“Lo fue. Pero me fui de su lado porque no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar una ciudad entera para satisfacer sus ansias de poder. Eso no ha cambiado. Y tampoco voy a permitir que por evitarme un mal trago tú te sacrifiques.”

Su voz tiembla de una forma extraña en esa última frase. Cuándo empiezas a pensar en una razón que pueda explicar eso, él abandona toda seriedad se viste con su típica sonrisa fanfarrona.

“Ahora un beso para la buena suerte, mi señora.” Retrocedes por instinto, pero de alguna forma logra tomar las riendas de tu caballo para evitar que te alejes. “Vamos, moza. Yo no fui tan mezquino cuando me pediste lo mismo.” Sin esperar más te besa.

“Jaime...”

“Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, moza. No pongas esa cara, el cambio de planes cuenta con la bendición de toda la gentecon la que te sientes estúpidamente comprometida.”

“¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Salvar tu vida y acabar con esta guerra de una maldita vez por todas.”

Después de un breve silencio se ríe.

“Es curioso, pero siempre estuve seguro de que había una muy buena razón por la que insistía en cometer una estupidez tras otra para salvarte la vida.”

Lo miras, en silencio, interrogándolo solo con la mirada.

“Te estaba salvando para mí.” Te explica y quizás por primer vez, no sientes deseo alguno de contradecirlo.


End file.
